Los opuestos se atraen ¿no?
by azuraazumane
Summary: kenma es el armador del equipo de voleibol de nekoma es un chico timido y reservado lleva una vida tranquila hasta que... conoce a una chica que pondra su mundo de cabeza. una chica que es completamente opuesta a el, kenma tendra que cuidar de ella ¿ me pregunto en que tipo de aventuras tendra el timido armador del insituto de nekoma junto a ella y su equipo ?


_**Hola lectores soy azuraazumane este es mi primer fic que hago y tal vez tenga un par de errores acepto sus comentarios y criticas constructivas.**_

 _ **Tambien quiero mencionar que los personajes de haikyuu no me pertenecen son del mangaka haruichi furudate. Disfrútenlo.**_

 ** _Prologo_**

 _\- cuanto tiempo llevas jugando eso Kenma – le decía un chico alto de pelo negro con un flequillo tapándole ligeramente el lado izquierdo a su mejor amigo._

– _creo que unas 26 horas – le respondió de forma calmada el chico era más bajo que el otro, tenía el pelo teñido de color rubio y las raíces negras._

 _Ambos caminaban tranquilamente hacia nekoma su instituto, todo estaba bien hasta que algo alarmo a ambos chicos._

 _\- ¡CUIDADO! APARTATE - ambos chicos se voltearon pero aquel chico de pelo teñido lo único que vio fue una zapatilla que le llego en la cara haciendo que se desplomara._

– _Kenma ¿estás bien? – el chico de pelo negro se arrodillo al ver a su amigo tirado en el piso mientras tanto aquella misteriosa persona estaba parada mirando la escena._

 _\- Kenma…- cuando el al fin el chico pudo levantarse le empezó a sangrar la nariz por el golpe_

– _Uiii, perdón no fue mi intención de que estoy algo apurado – y era cierto saltaba desesperado como si estuviera contra el tiempo._

– _Quien eres – pregunto kuroo – yo soy sa…. – antes de poder terminar la frase una voz de una chica se escucho atra vez de un audífono._

– _Pero life que haces no pierdas el tiempo –gritaba aquella chica provocando un sobresalto en la misteriosa persona – lo siento, Rika-._

 _Aquella persona misteriosa se inclino para después saltar un muro al llegar a la cima se puso a corre y a saltar evitando todo obstáculo utilizando arboles saltando y corriendo mas- pero que rayos fue eso – se preguntaban Kuroo y Kenma_

 **Capitulo 1: Saray Ichinose**

 **Después de unos días del extraño encuentro con esos chicos, decidí ir a clase en el instituto de nekoma**

 **– bueno alumnos ella es Saray Ichinose viene sean buenos compañeros con ella? – después de esa presentación me fui a sentar a mi pupitre me sorprendí bastante cuando vi a "Kenma" el chico que le pise la cara.**

 **Toda la clase fue tranquila hasta que en el receso el profesor encargado de mi salón me llamo**

 **– Bueno como hace poco que llegaste y te estás incorporando, tendré que asignarte a alguien que cuide de ti hasta que te acostumbre al instituto – eso fue lo me dijo y al dia siguiente de eso – joven Kozume, tu estarás cuidando un tiempo la señorita Ichinose – realmente su cara lo decía todo "que fastidio" pero eso no me importo.**

 **–Kozume – me acerque a el en la hora de receso en el cual almorzábamos – Kozume, oye Kozumee…Mmm, Kozume-chan,… no me hace caso – me ignoraba por completo y eso me disgusto hasta que se me ocurrió acercarme a su oreja y de forma sensual le hable –Kenma-chan –**

 **en ese momento el reaccionó se giro y nos quedamos mirando estaba a centímetros de su cara sentía su respiración de repente la cara de Kenma se torno roja parecía tomate hay me di cuenta que debía alejarme el estaba avergonzado pero esa experiencia me emociono mucho.**

 **– Kenma, ya terminaron las clases que vas hacer ahora, nos vamos juntos a casa – le dije de forma my acelerada pues había tomado café que encontré en las maquinas afuera del colegio así que estaba un poco inquieta.**

 **– Tengo que ir al club – me respondió de forma calmada.**

 **\- club. Estas en un club, que club – le dije mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.**

 **\- haz lo que quieras – me dijo pero su tono de voz se escuchaba diferente pero ignore ese hecho.**

 **Al llegar Kenma se dirigió a sala del club se cambio de ropa y se dirigió al gimnasio yo lo seguía unos pasos más atrás pues como estaba recién llegada no conocía el lugar.**

 **– Hola chicos – hablo Kenma mientras entraba tranquilamente, yo primero asome mi cabeza y vi como muchos chicos practicaban era impresionante eran realmente buenos en el bloqueo remates era genial espeto uno que era pésimo tanto en bloqueo y defensa aunque en remates no tan malo.**

 **– Lev no te distraigas – decía un chico alto – Kuroo – hable en voz baja en ese momento el me miro y miro a Kenma**

 **– Hola Kenma llegas un poco tarde – le dijo – tuve un pequeño contratiempo – le respondió claramente refiriéndose a mi.**

 **– OYE eso fue grosero, Kenma – le alege - ¡CUIDADO! - cuando escuche aquella frase me di cuenta que un pelota venia hacia mi con harta potencia pero yo alcance a responder regresándola, hubo un extraño silencio todos me miraban fue algo incomodo.**

 **Incomodo – hola jovencita – me hablo un hombre bastante anciano – hola – le respondí de forma tranquila.**

 **– Dime cómo te llamas – el liberaba un energía extraña era imponente.**

 **– Soy Saray…Saray Ichinose y usted como se llama – estaba insegura este tipo de sentimiento no lo sentía hace mucho tiempo.**

 **– Soy Yasufumi Nekomata – el estaba sonriendo cosa que me calmo – dime señorita Ichinose ¿por esta aquí? – al ver su mirada me recordaba a mi hermano.**

 **– bueno seguí a Kenma. Soy nueva y el profesor a cargo de nuestro salón le pidió a Kenma que cuidara de mi un tiempo. Aunque en realidad no debía venir pero tenía curiosidad de ver el club en el que estaba Kenma –– le dije un poco apenada.**

 **– Así que Kenma tiene novia – decía de forma alegre un chico con una cresta color rubio mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Kenma.**

 **Kenma – no es mi novia – le respondió un poco fastidiado después de haberme presentado con todo el equipo de voleibol de nekoma me puse en una esquina para no molestar en el entrenamiento.**

 **Entrenamiento – así que Kenma es el armador- no podía dejar de mirarlo era bastante lindo era como si estuviera en trance pero el sonido de mi celular que indicaba que me había llegado un mensaje me saco de aquel trance.**

 **De: Rika**

 **Para: Saray**

 **Asunto: competencia**

 **Mensaje: Saray debes venir el domingo a las 23:56 habrá una competencia te necesitamos. Entendiste. ASI que ven de ahora necesitamos entrenar**

 **Al terminar del mensaje me emocione hasta sonreí y le respondí igualmente emocionada**

 **De: Saray**

 **Para: orejas de conejo**

 **Asunto:**

 **Mensaje: okey nos vemos allá OREJAS DE CONEJO**

 **Me gustaba decirle orejas de conejo a Rika. Ella ha sido mi amiga desde primaria es la única que sabe todo de mi.**

 **\- entrenador Nekomata gracias por dejarme quedar aquí ahora me debo retirar. muchas gracias – me incline y me fui casi corriendo a casa – ( el domingo perfecto ese dia no tenemos clases) – estaba muy emocionada que tipo de oponente venia.**

 _ **Bueno esto es todo por ahora agradesco que hayan leído este capitulo serán en total 5 capitulos mas o memos pero puedo alargarlabueno pero depende si ustedes quieren que siga pero bueno**_

 _ **No vemos en unos cuantos días bye bye**_


End file.
